Lonely day
by Sakurache
Summary: 29 - Amy va-t-elle prendre sa décision à temps ? Va-t-elle choisir d'affronter le monde en tant que super ange pour rester avec les Winchester ? Ou préférera-t-elle rester avec son ange gardien partiellement retrouvé ? 4 chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**Lonely day**

Dean, Sam et Bobby s'écartèrent pour laisser la place d'agir aux médecins et infirmières qui se précipitèrent autour d'Amy. Tous les trois étaient extatiques, ils ne pouvaient pas croire ce qui étaient en train de se passer, qu'elle allait les quitter. Amy observait elle aussi les médecins s'agitaient autour de son corps. Son cœur, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, battait la chamade mais pourtant le moniteur cardiaque indiquait le contraire. Sa tête était vide. Il fallut que Castiel la fasse se tourner vers lui pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

- Amy…Amy regarde-moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu ne dois pas mourir, c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça doit se passer !

- Mais Cass…

- Amy, je t'en prie !

Cass lâcha soudain la jeune femme et se redressa. Son visage devint tendu et glaciale. Amy se tourna lentement vers l'endroit qu'il fixait et découvrir une jeune femme qui lui était familière.

- Tessa.

- Bonjour Amy…Il est temps.

- Tu…Est-ce que tu peux voir ce que je vois ?

- Je vois qu'il est là, oui. Tu es dans le coma Amy, je suis dans ton inconscient.

Amy ferma les yeux. Elle était vraiment perdue mais elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus de temps maintenant. Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment réel, Cass prit la main d'Amy pour qu'elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune femme et s'adressa à Tessa sans bouger.

- Tessa, laisse-nous une minute…

- Castiel…

- S'il te plaît.

- Une minute pas plus !

Tessa savait bien qu'en parlant à Castiel elle s'adressait au subconscient d'Amy mais elle disparut de leur champs de vision. Cependant tous les deux savaient qu'elle n'était pas loin.

- Amy…J'ai essayé d'éviter le sujet mais je sais bien qu'il y a autre chose qui te fait hésiter.

- Cass…Tu me manques !

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec moi tout ça !

- Mais si, ça a absolument tout à voir !

Amy lâcha la main de l'ange et, ne supportant plus de voir les médecins choquaient son corps, elle sortit dans le couloir. En passant à coté de Dean, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder amoureusement et lui caressa la joue. L'aîné des Winchester sentit une caresse froide sur sa joue mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention sur le coup. Il ne voulait pas croire que sa femme était devenu un fantôme ou quelque chose du genre. Castiel suivit Amy dans le couloir. Cette dernière poursuivit alors.

- J'étais en colère contre toi, contre ta façon d'agir avec Crowley, avec le Purgatoire…Tu m'avais brisé le cœur…Mais tu sais ce qui m'a encore plus brisé le cœur ? Que tu sois mort ! Quand j'ai coupé les ponts avec toi, je ne pensais pas…Je n'imaginais pas à quel point ça ferait mal de te perdre à jamais ! Et là, tu es là, devant moi…

- Amy…Je ne suis pas…

- Peu importe. Ça me suffit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Cass, j'aimerai que tu me dises un truc…

- Oui ?

- Quand tu es…Je veux dire avant qu'on ne remette les âmes au Purgatoire, tu m'as dit quelque chose…

- Que je t'aimais.

- Est-ce que…Tu le pensais vraiment ? Ou c'était juste car tu croyais que tu ne survivrais pas ?

Cass ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue d'Amy qui la serra contre son visage.

- Je suis mort Amy mais je le pensais. Je le pense toujours, je t'aime. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas laisser Dean…

- Dean…Mais toi ? C'est ma faute si tu es mort Cass, Sara ne verra plus jamais son père et je…Je suis désolée, pour tout. Si j'avais su que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, je…

- Le passé c'est le passé mais Amy, rien n'est de ta faute. Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as donné une fille merveilleuse, tu m'as rendu plus humain…Je me suis perdu en chemin mais toi…Tu as été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça…

- Parce que tu embellis la vie de tous ceux que tu rencontres ! Voilà pourquoi je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. Tu sauras trouver ton équilibre et la force d'affronter tout ça. Tu es la meilleure d'entre nous tous et tu en as eu la preuve encore aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

La chasseuse plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de Cass. C'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait faire ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le Castiel qu'elle voyait devant elle n'était que les résidus de ses propres souvenirs. Il avait l'air tellement réel…Elle ne bougea pas, pourtant, elle sentit Tessa de nouveau près d'eux.

- Amy je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser plus longtemps…

Amy ne dit rien. Elle fit une chose que personne n'attendait. Elle embrassa Cass, le plus vigoureusement qu'elle le pouvait. Et puis elle recula d'un pas et fit face à la fois à l'ange et à la faucheuse. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Tu as raison Cass…Et Tessa, je suis désolée. Mais j'ai pris ma décision.

Le « Bip » continu du moniteur cardiaque et la vision de ces médecins continuant sans relâche de choquer Amy étaient devenus insupportables. Dean tourna finalement le dos à cette scène qui restera inscrite dans sa tête durant le reste de sa vie sans pour autant y croire. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna quand il entendit le Docteur O'Brian parlait :

- C'est fini, on l'a perdu…Son cœur n'a pas tenu le coup. Heure du décès…Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Dean, regarde ! s'écria Sam.

L'aîné des Winchester se retourna pour voir Amy se redressait brusquement sur son lit d'hôpital, il en resta bouche-bée. Elle avait le tête tourné vers le ciel et ses yeux ouverts lançaient de la lumière bleue, comme celle des grâces des anges. Son corps s'agitait et la scène dura plusieurs minutes sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Elle retomba finalement sur son lit et le moniteur cardiaque recommença à « biper » de manière normale. Après une rapide vérification, Mme Winchester semblait aller beaucoup mieux, son cœur battait de façon régulière juste comme il le fallait. La jeune femme ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa de nouveau, essoufflée comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Dans un coin de la pièce, elle vit Cass pour la dernière fois. Elle lui fit un signe de tête, il lui sourit et disparut. Mais pas comme un ange, plus comme un souvenir qui s'estompe. Elle cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant autour d'elle puis elle stoppa son regard sur Bobby et les Winchester. Elle leur fit alors un simple et grand sourire.

- Je suis de retour !

Deux heures plus tard, Amy rongeait son frein. Elle était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, habillée de cette horrible blouse blanche à carreaux bleus. Elle se sentait en forme mais les médecins avaient insisté pour effectuer quelques tests devant un tel miracle et ils attendaient les résultats pour la laisser sortir. La jeune femme se sentait comme une pile électrique. Son lit était entouré de Bobby, Sam et Dean qui l'observaient comme si ils ne croyaient pas vraiment qu'elle soit là devant eux. Ils étaient restés comme ça un moment et puis Sam et Bobby avaient fini par lui raconter ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'ils avaient fait pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Amy pendant son inconscience, y compris leur rencontre avec la médium de Crowley. Dean n'avait pas prononcer un mot. Il restait là à la regarder. Il avait l'air d'avoir souffert, peut-être plus qu'elle et était encore sous le choc. Sam finit par interrompre le silence qui avait repris le dessus en hésitant :

- Amy heu…Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

- Cass…J'ai vu Cass…

- Cass ? s'étonna Dean en se redressant soudain.

- Heu…Oui. En fait c'était…juste mon imagination. Un produit de mon subconscient pour me pousser à accepter mon rôle. J'ai vu et entendu des gens que j'ai connu…Toujours dans le but de me convaincre. Et puis le fait que ce soit Cass…J'ai pu sortir des choses qui étaient en moi, mettre des mots sur des émotions enfouies et je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il y avait des trucs qui me bouffaient de l'intérieur, en plus de mes pouvoirs…

- Tu as fini par accepter…Pourquoi ? demanda Bobby.

- Je ne voulais pas vous laisser mais mon problème c'était que je ne voulais pas changer notre vie non plus. J'avais trouvé ma place en tant que chasseuse et tout ça, ça remettait en question qui je suis, qui j'étais.

- Mais maintenant…

- Maintenant je pense que je dois faire avec. Que je le veuille ou non je suis un super ange…Je le sens en moi, je sens mes pouvoirs…

Amy, comme pour illustrer ses propos, serra le poing qui s'enflamma d'un drôle de feu bleu. Les garçons l'observèrent en silence, sous le choc. Sam et Bobby échangèrent un regard puis Amy rouvrit sa main et le feu s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle sourit.

- Impressionnant Amy, dit Bobby.

- Merci. C'est comme si en acceptant j'avais automatiquement appris à les utiliser, enfin en quelque sorte. Je ne peux pas vous dire précisément ce que je sais faire ou non sauf que je sais quel geste faire à quel moment et je sais que ça sera efficace.

- Crowley va être content d'apprendre ça…grogna Dean.

- En parlant de Crowley, reprit Amy. Il a rencontré Jacob peu après que vous l'ayez convoqué vous-même.

- Et ?

- Et…Voilà pourquoi je déteste les anges…Jacob savait que vous ne pouviez rien faire, il savait ce qui se passait…

- Fils de pute…Pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit ?

- J'en sais rien…Mais il nous a quand même été utile. Il m'a appris que les super anges, moi en particulier, étaient capables de tuer les Léviathans…

- Tu rigoles ?

- Oh non, crois-moi, j'étais aussi sur le cul que toi en l'apprenant…

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Est-ce que…Est-ce que la médium de Crowley…

- Stacey ! précisa Sam.

- Heu oui, Stacey…Est-ce qu'elle a du nouveau concernant le labo ou la visite de Dick ?

- Non pas qu'on sache, pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'on mette en pratique ce que je sais faire tiens ! Si je peux vraiment tuer les Léviathans, ça serait le moment idéal pour tester ça, non ?

- C'est pas vrai…chuchota Dean en se levant.

La conversation s'était principalement déroulée entre Sam et Amy jusqu'à ce moment où la tension devint palpable par la réaction de Dean. Bobby savait ce que Dean pensait mais il ne dit rien et le laissa faire. Le jeune homme tourna le dos à Amy en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis mon réveil et là tu pètes ton câble ?

- T'es vraiment inconsciente, tu sais ça ? s'énerva-t-il en lui faisant face.

- Allez vas-y, crache ce que t'as à me dire, répondit Amy.

Elle ne semblait pas énervée, juste intriguée. Et elle comprenait que, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Cass, Dean avait besoin d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il y a à peine deux heures tu étais mourante ? Tu es même morte Amy ! Pendant quelques minutes on a cru ne jamais plus te revoir ! Et nom de Dieu, on…Et tu me dis quoi ? Que pendant tout ce temps où je me faisais un sang d'encre, où je me tuais à trouver un moyen de te sauver, tu passais du bon temps, avec Cass ?

- C'était pas exactement du bon temps Dean….

- Et là, ça y est, tu te sens mieux alors tu veux faire quoi ? Attaquer les Léviathans bien sûr ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? continua Dean comme si il n'avait pas été interrompu.

- Ça y est, tu as fini ?

- Pas encore. Laisse-moi te dire une chose, moi non plus j'ai jamais été pour ce truc de super ange, moi aussi je voulais juste que tu restes la Amy que je connais, la chasseuse téméraire que j'aime, point final ! Mais bon, puisqu'il le faut, je suis prêt à accepter que tu travailles avec Crowley, avec Jacob, que tu deviennes un monstre, du moment que tu restes en vie !

- Dean ! s'écria finalement Sam.

Dean se tourna vers son frère sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait interrompu mais Bobby et le cadet des Winchester étaient tous les deux conscients de ce qu'il venait de dire de sa femme. Elle aussi. Amy allait répondre mais elle fut interrompue par le Docteur O'Brian qui entra dans sa chambre.

- Amy, Amy, vous êtes un vrai petit miracle !

- Merci Docteur ! Alors…Je peux rentrer chez moi ?

- Tout est parfait, je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais vous êtes en parfaite santé à présent ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

- Génial !

- Merci Doc, remercia Sam en lui serrant la main du Docteur.

- Au revoir…Et j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir !


	2. Chapter 2

Le voyage du retour fut long et tendu. Personne ne parlait. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Amy dans le rétroviseur. Collée à la fenêtre du coté passager arrière, elle observait les paysages défilaient sans vraiment les voir. Le jeune homme était toujours en colère mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ce qu'il avait dit à l'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre des deux jours de dingue qu'ils venaient tous de passer. Il n'aurait pas supporter de perdre Amy. Il avait pu par le passé mais aujourd'hui, il ne pourrait pas. Sam regardait la route droit devant lui. Il aurait souhaiter qu'Amy monte avec Bobby pour le retour à Sioux Falls mais comme un réflexe, la jeune femme était montée dans l'Impala. Si le cadet des Winchester voulait être seul avec son frère c'était pour lui parler. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de faire tourner et retourner ses pensées dans sa tête. Il s'inquiétait. Ses pouvoirs avaient déjà failli tuer Amy, que pouvaient-ils lui faire faire d'autre ? L'idée qu'Amy, la plus gentille, la plus censé d'entre eux puisse devenir quelqu'un de mauvais, involontairement bien sûr, le rendait malade. Amy, elle, essayait de faire le point sur sa nouvelle situation. Et puis il y avait Cass…Mourante, c'est lui qu'elle avait vu. Elle pensait pourtant avoir tourner la page…

Après plusieurs heures de ce manège, ils s'arrêtèrent mettre de l'essence pendant que Bobby, lui, poursuivit sa route jusqu'à chez lui. Amy s'était assoupie à l'arrière. Dean l'observa de l'extérieur de la Chevrolet. Elle était allongée sur la banquette arrière, les jambes repliées sur elle-même. Elle était si belle…Il sourit en remarquant qu'elle se servait de son blouson en cuir à lui comme oreiller. Son excitation première n'avait été dû qu'au trop plein d'adrénaline que son corps avait produit pendant son drôle de voyage. Sam posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère, le faisant sursauter. Il venait de remplir le réservoir de l'Impala et voulait que son frère l'accompagne pour payer. Une fois éloignés de la voiture, Dean demanda :

- Bon allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as dit à ta femme à l'hôpital ?

- Quoi ? J'ai dit beaucoup de choses à ma femme à l'hôpital…

- T'es vraiment…Tu l'as traité de monstre !

- Non j'ai…

- Si ! Tu l'as pas dit vraiment comme ça mais c'était tout comme…

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa le mur droit devant lui pendant que Sam payait l'essence, en se remémorant chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé devant sa femme. Et il soupira bruyamment en se passant la main sur le visage. Sam avait raison, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Amy n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis de l'hôpital.

- Merde…

- Comme tu dis ! Elle n'a rien dit mais tu la connaît…

- Oh ça oui !

- Soit elle va t'en rebattre les oreilles quand on sera rentré…

- Soit elle va garder ça pour elle, et ça va empirer les choses…

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Je veux dire, maintenant qu'elle est « pleinement » super ange…

- J'en sais rien Sammy, j'en sais rien…

Sam se mordit la lèvre et observa son frère du coin de l'œil pendant qu'ils retournaient vers l'Impala avant de reprendre finalement :

- Tu étais sincère hein ? Quand tu disais que ça ne te plaisait pas tout ça…

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Putain mec ! ça me tue ça ! On fait toujours la même connerie de garder les choses pour nous !

- Et quoi ? Tu crois que je vais pleurer sur ton épaule ?

- Non c'est pas ce que je veux dire…

- J'ai dit ce que j'ai dit Sam, et je le pensais. Point.

Dean s'approcha de la voiture et s'arrêta un instant pour observer une nouvelle fois sa jolie femme en ouvrant la porte. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Sam le regarda faire et enfonça le clou une fois de plus :

- Regarde-la…Regarde-la bien et dis-moi que ça ne te fait pas peur tout ça…

Dean leva les yeux vers son frère et lui adressa un de ses regards noirs que Sam connaissait bien. Ils n'ajoutèrent pas un mot et remontèrent dans la Chevrolet. Dans quelques heures à peine ils seraient à Sioux Falls.

La nuit était bien tombée quand les Winchester arrivèrent enfin chez Bobby. Ce dernier avait sorti des bières pour eux dans la cuisine et était en train de ranger son matériel quand ils rentrèrent. Mais ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, tous autant qu'ils étaient, c'était que cette journée prenne fin. Amy monta directement dans sa chambre. Dean hésita puis finit par la suivre. Il voulait s'excuser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sam préféra quand à lui rester un peu avec le vieux chasseur dans le salon. Quand l'aîné des Winchester franchit le seuil de sa chambre, sa femme était assise, les yeux clos, à se masser les tempes.

- Encore mal au crâne ?

- Ça m'a repris tout à l'heure…Mais ça va aller…

- T'es sûr ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Oui ça ira, lui répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai accepté mes pouvoirs alors…

Il baissa un instant les yeux vers le sol, hésitant. Amy fixa le mur devant elle, les mains croisés, en attendant qu'il parle le premier. Elle savait toujours quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire et la communication était une chose difficile pour les Winchester…

- Je voulais te dire…Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te traiter de monstre, tu n'es pas un monstre.

- Chut…C'est rien…

Amy lui prit la main et se tourna vers lui. Il leva à son tour ses beaux yeux verts sur elle, un peu surpris par sa réaction. Elle ne semblait pas en colère ce qui était plutôt surprenant. Car Dean avait toujours connu une Amy passionnée qui s'emportait parfois trop vite. Elle reprit finalement :

- Tu as peur…Je comprends. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Il faut affronter la réalité, nous ne vivrons pas notre vie normale aujourd'hui…

- Tu as sans doute raison…

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et Amy l'observa en se mordant la lèvre. Dean ne savait plus quoi penser, il était vraiment perdu. Il voulait seulement arrêter de réfléchir mais c'était difficile. Un verre, il avait besoin d'un verre. Mais Amy se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Dean…

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Il releva brusquement la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, étonné.

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi. Touche-moi. Comme si c'était la dernière nuit que nous passions ensemble…

Sur le moment, le chasseur ne comprit pas cette drôle de requête. Mais il ne se fit pas prier et ils passèrent une des nuits les plus magiques qu'ils aient connu, bien plus magiques que leur lune de miel, comme si le fait d'avoir failli se perdre, comme si tout ce qui planait au-dessus de leur tête et qui pouvait leur tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre, avait chargé l'atmosphère d'une puissance étrange, nouvelle, magnétique et animale. Cette nuit fut pleine de tendresses, de mots d'amour, comme si c'était la dernière.

Bobby Singer soupira et se servit un nouveau verre de whisky, celui que les Winchester lui avait offert pour Noël. Il n'était que 8h du matin mais Bobby n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, c'était une habitude en fait. Il avait besoin de décompresser après ces quelques jours de fous et il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens que de replonger dans les recherches. Il était penché sur une biographie non-officielle de Dick Roman quand Amy descendit silencieusement les escaliers. Il releva la tête et l'observa jeter un coup d'œil dans la cuisine puis dans le salon. En le voyant, elle lui sourit et s'avança enfin vers lui.

- Bonjour Bobby…

- Salut…T'as meilleure mine on dirait…

- Oui ça va…ça va aller…

- Hum…

Bobby observa une nouvelle fois la jeune femme. Elle avait à son sens un comportement étrange. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et posa une fesse sur le bureau en se penchant sur le livre posé dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Dick Roman…

- Oh…T'as trouvé quand il est devenu Léviathan ?

- Sûrement entre la page 32 et la page 51…

Amy ria et se releva. Elle jeta un coup d'œil une nouvelle fois autour d'eux puis demanda :

- Où est Sam ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre…

- Parti courir…

- Si tôt ?

- Bah oui qu'est-ce que tu veux…Ce gars est une machine. Et son frère ?

- Oh lui…Il dort…

Bobby sourit et se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle tenait trois enveloppes à la main. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

- Amy…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'as un comportement bizarre ce matin…

- Heu…

La chasseuse baissa les yeux sur les enveloppes puis croisa ses bras dans le dos.

- Ecoute Bobby…Je voulais te dire…Je voulais te remercier, pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

- Oh c'est normal…Vous êtes ma famille.

- Je voulais seulement…Tu as été plus un père pour moi que John ou Edward ne l'ont jamais été…

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Et après ce qu'on vient de vivre…Je crois qu'il faut dire les choses avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'ai…J'ai écrit ça.

Elle posa les trois enveloppes devant Bobby sur le bureau. L'une portait son prénom, les deux autres les prénoms des Winchester.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…Alors tais-toi. Je peux pas les confier à l'un ou à l'autre, ils en feraient une maladie…C'est juste au cas où ! Si il m'arrive quelque chose, si je disparais d'une façon ou d'une autre…Tu devras leur donner ça.

Bobby voulait argumenter contre mais il savait que c'était inutile. Amy avait l'air d'avoir les idées claires.

- Je les ais jamais eu aussi claires…

- Tu…

- Lire dans les pensées, c'est fait. Je le contrôle.

Le chasseur soupira, pris les lettres et les enferma à clé dans un tiroir du bureau.

- Contente ?

- Sur un nuage ! Merci Bobby.

- Tu…Tu ne vas pas faire de conneries, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, tu me connais !

- Oui justement.

Elle lui sourit simplement.

- ça va aller Bobby…Je te le promets.

Convaincre Bobby ou Dean que tout allait bien n'était pas chose facile. C'était des chasseurs après tout, ils avaient du flair. Mais heureusement pour elle, Amy avait toujours été une bonne actrice. Elle sortit devant la maison : le soleil se levait. Ça allait être une belle journée. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers l'étage où Dean dormait paisiblement. Il méritait d'être heureux. Mais peut-être pas de la façon dont il le pensait. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Quand elle les rouvrit une minute après, Crowley était là devant elle.

- Contente de te voir sur tes pieds Amy…

- Merci. On m'a raconté ta petite visite à l'hôpital…

- Oh ce n'était rien…

- Et je suis au courant pour ta conversation avec Jacob, finit-elle.

Le roi des Enfers fut surpris quelques secondes puis reprit un visage normal.

- Je…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je savais que Jacob n'était pas digne de confiance…

- J'allais t'en parler…

- Je n'en doute pas. Je dois avancer maintenant. Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose pour moi Crowley.

Le démon sourit et hocha la tête.

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean Winchester ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et il tenta de voir l'heure sur sa montre en plissant les yeux. 9h30…Il avait dormi comme un bébé. Sans rêve ni cauchemar. Un vrai sommeil réparateur comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Finalement, tout n'allait pas si mal…Il était en vie, Sam, Bobby et Amy aussi, il était marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes…D'accord, leur vie n'était pas parfaite mais pourquoi ne pas la regarder du bon coté pour une fois ? Il se tourna sur le coté, pensant poser sa main sur le corps doux et chaud de sa femme mais la place était vide et froide. Il se redressa, un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit et le peu d'optimiste qui pointait à son réveil s'envola immédiatement. Il s'habilla et descendit l'escalier à son tour. Bobby et Sam, qui vu son apparence rentrait juste de son jogging matinal, discutaient dans le salon.

- Hey !

- Salut ! Bien dormi la belle au bois dormant ? se moqua Sam.

- Où est Amy ? demanda Dean sans relever la blague de son frère.

- Elle était là…On a discuté un moment et elle est sortie prendre l'air, pourquoi ? s'inquiéta aussitôt Bobby.

- Je sais pas, un pressentiment…Dehors tu dis ?

- Oui dans la casse…Je sais qu'elle aime bien s'y promener pour réfléchir…

- Tu as dis que vous aviez discuté, comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Bobby baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, hésitant. Sam qui l'observait comprit alors que son frère avait raison de s'inquiéter. Il se tourna vivement vers Dean qui poursuivit son interrogatoire.

- Bobby ! grogna-t-il.

- Je sais pas trop…Elle était bizarre, oui, mais je…

Sam se leva et alla chercher son téléphone portable dans la cuisine avant de composer un numéro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son frère.

- Amy a toujours son portable…Et elle décroche toujours, même si elle est juste devant la maison…

Sam colla son portable à son oreille et attendit. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre et raccrocha au bout d'à peine quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis tombé sur sa messagerie, presque directement. Elle doit filtrer nos appels.

- Fais chier…J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle allait faire une connerie, elle était bizarre hier soir…

- Bon ça sert à rien de se morfondre, faut la retrouver, affirma Bobby.

- Comment on s'y prends ?

- Qui est son nouveau meilleur ami ? demanda Sam.

- Crowley, grogna Dean une nouvelle fois.

Crowley et Amy apparurent devant un entrepôt qui ne semblait pas désert. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant et il était apparemment à l'écart de la ville la plus proche. Cette fois, c'était le bon endroit. Mais Amy eut un peu de mal à se remettre du voyage, sa tête lui tournait de nouveau. La jeune femme prit ensuite son téléphone dans sa poche, l'observa un instant puis l'éteignit. Crowley la vit faire mais ne dit rien.

- Premier voyage de ce type ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Pas vraiment…Mais en solo ça c'est sûr !

- Tu t'y habitueras…

- Hum…

- Y'a autre chose ou je me trompe ?

- Comme une voix dans ma tête…Enfin c'est pas si clair. On dirait que je dois aller au Sanctuaire…Mais priorité aux Léviathans et à…Dick.

- Annabella savait que tu dirais ça.

Le démon et la chasseuse se retournèrent brusquement sur un grand blond, légèrement barbu et aux yeux incroyablement bleus. Il portait un jean, une chemise et une veste noir par-dessus. Crowley leva le bras comme pour l'envoyer valser mais Amy retint son geste, ce qui fit bizarrement frissonner le démon. Mais ça la chasseuse ne le remarqua pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa directement au nouveau venu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nathanael, pour vous servir ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Nate…

- Un super ange ? questionna Crowley.

- Mon bras droit…Je me trompe ?

- Absolument pas Mademoiselle Winchester…

- Amy.

- Amy ! Annabella m'a choisi pour vous assister…J'ai été formé plus précocement que les autres pour vous aider dans votre rôle de leader…

- A la bonheur ! grogna Crowley.

- Le roi des Enfers serait-il jaloux ? demanda Nathanael avec un ton de défi.

- On se calme tous les deux ! Pire que les Winchester…Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Nathanael…Nate…mais j'aurai aimé d'abord qu'Annabella m'en parle…

- Elle a essayé. Une fois vos pouvoirs acceptés, elle a tenté de vous faire comprendre qu'il fallait que vous la rencontriez là-haut mais vous n'êtes pas venu…

- Pourquoi ne pas venir me voir directement ? Elle l'a déjà fait…

- Annabella évite de sortir du Sanctuaire depuis que les Léviathans sont dehors…Elle a donc décidé de m'envoyer directement auprès de vous.

- Qui êtes vous au juste ?

- Je vous l'ai dis, je…

- Non je veux dire, qui étiez-vous…avant ?

- Je…

Nate hésita et baissa les yeux, son sourire s'effaça pour la première fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Crowley observa Amy s'avançait vers Nate et sourit. Elle était de plus en plus sûre d'elle, son âme de leader grandissait à vue d'œil.

- Ecoutez Nate…Vous ne me connaissez pas. Je me fous de ce qu'Annabella a pu vous apprendre ou vous dire à propos de moi mais je ne bosse qu'avec des gens que je connais, même si je n'ai pas toujours vécu de supers moments avec eux…- Elle jeta un œil à Crowley qui sourit une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre – alors si vous voulez vraiment être mon bras droit, répondez-moi. Qui êtes vous ?

- J'étais…J'étais un acteur raté, paumé et alcoolique de L.A. Cette nouvelle vie…c'est une chance pour moi.

- Pas de famille, pas d'attache ?

- Plus aucune.

- Bien. Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais cette histoire de Léviathans, c'est très personnelle pour moi.

- Je sais. Et c'est vrai, je ne vous connais peut-être pas très bien mais je sais où est mon devoir et je suis sûr qu'ensemble on va leur faire leur fête à ces bestioles. On va bien s'entendre, croyez-moi.

- On verra ça…

- Bon les filles, c'est charmant et tout ça mais on a pas toute la journée ! commença à s'énerver Crowley. On y va ?

- Attends une minute ! C'est quoi le plan ?

- Le plan ?

- Oui Crowley, le plan ! On frappe, on rentre et on tue tout le monde ?

- C'est une idée, tu pensais à autre chose ?

- Je ne suis même pas sûre de savoir comment tuer les Léviathans ! affirma Amy.

- D'accord alors quoi ?

- Des infos. Il faut qu'on en apprenne plus, on doit…surveiller. Une planque. Il faut qu'on monte une planque pour quelques heures, observer ce qui se passe. Ensuite on…Crowley ?

Amy se tourna d'un coté puis de l'autre mais Nate et elle étaient seulement tous les deux, le démon avait disparu sans un bruit.

- C'est pas vrai…pesta Amy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Nate.

- On fait ce que je disais, tant pis pour ce trouillard…Il nous faut une voiture.

Crowley apparut dans un endroit qu'il commençait à bien connaître, le sous-sol de la maison Singer. Quand il se rendit compte d'où il était, il pesta et lança une flopée de jurons avant de se calmer et de se tourner vers Sam, Dean et Bobby à qui il tournait le dos en premier lieu.

- Bonjour Crowley…

- C'était un bon jour avant que vous m'appeliez ici bande de chimpanzés !

- Ouaw qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu étais avec ta petite amie ? Ou avec ma femme ! s'énerva Dean.

- On voulait juste savoir…dit Sam avec un peu plus de contrôle, si tu savais où pouvez bien être Amy.

- C'est donc ça…Navré messieurs, mais ça fait partie de notre accord de confidentialité, je ne peux rien dire…

- Oh arrête tes conneries ! C'est ma femme, elle n'est plus tout à fait elle-même et…

- Faux ! C'est là où tu as tout faux ! Amy sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait et de quoi elle est capable. Il me semble que tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler alors…

- Quoi ? C'est elle qui t'a raconté ça ou tu nous espionnes ?

- Je dis juste qu'elle fait avec moi ce que tu ne voulais pas faire avec elle…

- Fils de…

Dean prit le couteau de Ruby qui ne traînait jamais loin et s'apprêtait à le planter dans l'abdomen de Crowley, qui était prisonnier d'une clé de salomon sur le sol, quand Sam le retint vivement.

- Dean ! Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Elle est partie au labo des Léviathans…

- Effectivement, ajouta Crowley. Dick ne va pas tarder.

- Elle n'est pas prête…dit Dean.

- Où est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bobby.

- Bon, soupira Crowley. Je vais vous le dire pour que vous me laissiez repartir là-bas, elle aura sûrement besoin de moi…Et puis elle va croire que je me suis enfui.

- Ce que tu ne fais jamais bien sûr, ironisa Bobby.

- Depuis quand ce qu'Amy pense de toi t'inquiète autant ? demanda Sam.

- Depuis qu'elle est le seul espoir de cette planète, grande girafe ! cria Crowley, rouge de colère. Sam crut même déceler un soupçon de gêne. Le démon se reprit et répondit finalement : L'entrepôt à la sortie d'Hammonton dans le New Jersey. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Oowoo le New Jersey ? Tu sais pour combien de temps on en a ? Je te rappelle qu'à cause de toi on a perdu l'ange de notre poche !

- Vous voulez pas en plus que je vous emmène ? Pfff très bien, libérez-moi.

Sam récupéra le couteau de Ruby et gratta la peinture au sol libérant ainsi le démon qui disparut aussitôt sans demander son reste.

- Enfoiré !

Amy avait réussi à dénicher une voiture, une vielle Chevrolet Bel Air noire, idéale pour passer inaperçu. La chasseuse avait regretté de ne pas avoir pris sa Mustang. Les sièges de la Bel Air étaient défoncés et l'habitacle puait la cigarette froide mais c'était la seule voiture facile à démarrer et plutôt discrète qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle y était installée avec Nate depuis presque une heure, un peu à l'écart de l'entrepôt mais avec une vue imprenable. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée du gobelet de café qu'elle tenait à la main et observa son nouveau bras droit, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la disparition du roi des Enfers. Les heures allaient être longues dans ce silence.

- Alors Nate…Qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi exactement ?

- Disons que je connais les grandes lignes…Vos liens avec les Winchester, avec Castiel…J'ai rencontré Sara à ce propos. Une petite fille incroyable.

- Vous avez rencontré Sara ?

- Annabella m'y a autorisé…

- Il va vraiment falloir que je parle à Annabella, grogna Amy.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect ou aller contre votre volonté.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien…Tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de confiance alors…Oublions ça.

- Bien.

- Raconte-moi…Comment tu as découvert que tu étais devenu…un super ange ? Je veux dire…J'ai du mal à imaginer le truc. Ça était dure pour moi mais je connaissais déjà cet univers alors…

- Ça était dure aussi pour moi, dans un sens. J'étais mourant, un cancer du foi. Avec les litres d'alcool que j'ingurgitais depuis plusieurs années ça ne m'a pas tellement étonné. Et puis il n'y a pas si longtemps, quelques mois peut-être, Annabella est venu me voir. J'ai cru que c'était une bonne sœur et je l'ai renvoyé ch…je veux dire, je l'ai insulté en lui demandant de partir. Mais elle est venu plusieurs jours d'affilés, 6 pour être précis, me forçant à écouter des passages de la Bible. Le 7ème jour j'étais guéri. C'était un vrai miracle. J'ai décidé de changer de vie, j'ai arrêté de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et j'ai commencé à aider les autres. Un soir, Annabella est apparu dans mon salon et m'a expliqué le nouveau moi. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais aider à une échelle bien plus grande si j'acceptais mon destin et si j'acceptais d'être formé pour devenir le bras d'un leader qui était sur le point d'émerger. J'étais un peu perdu mais j'ai accepté. J'ai reçu une instruction intensive sur cet univers dont vous parliez, sur vous également, et sur ce qui m'attendait en plus d'un entraînement physique et psychologique pour contrôler mes pouvoirs.

- Vous avez eu de la chance…J'ai pas eu cette formation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis justement là pour ça.

- Hum. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Je viens de fêter mes 36 ans.

- D'accord…

- Si je peux me perdre une question…

- Je t'écoute.

- Est-ce que votre mari sait ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Amy soupira, but une autre gorgée de café en fixant l'entrepôt en face d'elle puis répondit, las :

- Pas vraiment…Non. Pas du tout.

- Crois-moi, il le sait.

Amy et Nate se retournèrent pour voir Crowley assis sur la banquette arrière. Il se penchait vers eux pendant qu'Amy ajoutait :

- Tu rigoles là ? T'es allé tout cafté ?

- Non ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Ils m'ont convoqué, j'étais coincé ! J'ai dû leur dire où tu étais pour pouvoir repartir…

- Génial…dit Amy en se retournant vers l'avant. Avec la réaction de Dean, sa conduite plus que rapide et dangereuse, on a…- Amy regarda sa montre – 7 heures environ. Ça nous laisse largement le temps d'observer encore un peu en attendant la nuit et d'aller faire un petit tour à l'intérieur…

- Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Et tu comptes tuer des Léviathans ou… ?

- Ecoute Crowley, si tu n'aimes pas mon plan, tu peux toujours partir ! Pour le moment, le but c'est pas de tuer ces monstres…Enfin si mais si ils peuvent nous donner des infos sur qui sont les autres, jusqu'où ils sont infiltrés dans notre société, etc, ça peut toujours être utile, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Je ne doutais pas de tes capacités de chef. Evidemment que je reste !

- Super…Et s'il vous plaît, ne vous entretuez pas.

- Je n'ai aucun problème à travailler avec un démon, affirma Nate.

- Vraiment ? s'étonnèrent Crowley et Amy en chœur.

- Absolument.

- Ouaw, c'est une bonne nouvelle ça, dit Amy.

- Tu as gagné un point Nathanael ! Les Winchester ne sont pas si conciliants…ajouta Crowley.

- La ferme !

- Oh excusez-moi très chère…

- Non, tais-toi ! Il se passe quelque chose…


	4. Chapter 4

Au bout de sept heures d'un voyage effréné sans réelle pause, Bobby et les Winchester arrivèrent enfin devant l'entrepôt qui leur semblait être celui indiqué par Crowley. Il n'avait pas été facile à trouver en pleine nuit. Après un tel trajet, tous étaient à cran et voulaient juste passer à l'action, surtout Dean qui ne pensait qu'à sa femme. Mais Bobby et Sam gardaient en tête que c'était des Léviathans ici et qu'il ne fallait pas agir à la légère. Dean avait garé l'Impala pas loin d'une Chevrolet Bel Air noire qui semblait avoir trouver le point d'observation idéal.

- On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit le bon entrepôt…affirma Sam.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste tu veux ? ordonna Bobby. Il faut que ce soit le bon. La vraie question c'est qu'on ne sait pas si ELLE elle y est.

Dean ne disait rien et observait l'entrepôt sans vraiment le voir. Sa femme était dedans, il le savait. Cette tête de mule ne pouvait qu'y être…Seule ou avec Crowley. Dans tous les cas, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

- Il faudrait qu'on puisse voir ou entendre à l'intérieur…

- Attends une minute, regardez la deuxième fenêtre du deuxième étage ! s'écria Sammy qui observait la façade du bâtiment.

Tous les trois observèrent une silhouette qui leur était étrangement familière.

- Si ce petit con de Crowley est là, Amy y est aussi, affirma Dean, à voix haute cette fois.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Sam.

- Et si on faisait un peu de ménage, proposa Bobby en prenant un flacon de son produit ménager préféré, anti-Léviathan.

- Amy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce pour quoi on est là Crowley, je récupère des infos !

Amy fouillait ce qui était vraisemblablement le bureau de Dick, ou en tout cas l'un de ses bureaux. Nate, Crowley et elle avaient d'abord fouiller l'entrepôt sans se faire remarquer. Les expériences du Dr Gaines semblaient touchés à leur fin, mais pas dans le bon sens pour lui. Lui et ses collègues étaient en train d'exterminer les spécimens qu'ils avaient conçus pour l'arrivée de Roman. Amy les entendait crier mais elle devait se concentrer pour trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. Exterminer les Léviathans n'allait pas se faire aussi facilement que Jacob ou Annabella semblaient le penser. Il allait falloir rusé de tactiques avant d'utiliser la force militaire des super anges.

- Amy, si je peux vous conseiller de vous dépêcher…Je trouve ça bizarre qu'on est pu visité et arrivé jusqu'ici sans encombre…dit Nate.

- Je suis de l'avis du super trouduc Amy, grouillons-nous ! affirma Crowley tout en jetant des coups d'œil vers la porte du bureau.

- C'est bon, c'est bon…On y va !

Amy avait en effet trouvé plusieurs dossiers qui n'avaient pas l'air mal. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir de là et si ils exterminaient quelques Léviathans en chemin, ça ne serait pas du luxe. Ils sortirent du bureau, traversèrent deux couloirs et arrivèrent dans le hall de l'entrepôt. Plus que quelques pas et ils seraient à l'air libre…

- Excusez-moi…

- Ne vous retournez pas…

Ils accélèrent le pas mais deux Léviathans en forme de gardes très costauds se placèrent devant la seule sortie qu'ils connaissaient. Ils se stoppèrent finalement et Amy se tourna lentement. Dick Roman encadré de deux gardes de plus lui faisait face. Il sourit à la chasseuse puis adressa à Crowley un regard des plus noirs. Ces deux-là s'étaient apparemment déjà rencontrés. Amy tourna la tête vers Crowley sans quitter Dick des yeux.

- Crowley…Va-t-en.

- Mais Amy…

- C'est un ordre ! Va-t-en !

Ils échangèrent un regard et le démon s'envola. Nate ne bougeait pas mais Amy sentait qu'il était nerveux. La chasseuse, elle, évitait de penser et agissait plus pas réflexe qu'autre chose.

- C'est très généreux de votre part…affirma Dick.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un démon arrogant mais il ne mérite pas d'être tuer par vous !

- Moi ? Je ne tue pas juste par envie ! Vous me connaissez mal…

- Je vous connais bien assez…

- Je me souviens de vous…Amy ? Je vous ais vu à travers les yeux de cet ange…Castiel…

- La ferme !

Amy avança d'un pas, la colère se faisant ressentir dans tous ses membres, mais Nate se précipita et l'attrapa par la taille pour la retenir.

- Non, pas comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme, le souffle saccadé, hocha la tête et tenta de reprendre le dessus.

- Laissez-nous partir…

- Non je ne crois pas…Pas avec ça, affirma Dick en désignant du regard les dossiers qu'Amy tenait toujours à la main.

- Ça ? Gardez-les ! répondit-elle en jetant les dossiers aux pieds de Roman.

- Merci. Mais je ne crois pas que ça sera suffisant…

Amy savait que l'attaque était imminente mais des coups brutaux sur la porte en fer de l'entrepôt vint interrompre la scène. Les coups pleuvaient, le bruit résonnait dans leurs oreilles et une voix s'éleva soudain par-dessus.

- Allez les grandes gueules ! Sortez de là !

- Dean ! murmura Amy en souriant.

- Vous deux, allez-y ! ordonna Dick aux deux Léviathans qui bloquaient la porte.

Les deux malabars sortirent, laissant la porte entr'ouverte et leurs cris parvinrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Amy et Nate échangèrent un regard. C'était le moment ou jamais de passer à l'action. L'un et l'autre foncèrent vers les deux gardes du corps de Dick. Nate arriva sans mal à lui arracher la tête et à enflammer son corps d'un feu bleu. Mais Amy eut plus de mal. Elle se battit comme une tigresse, faisant des prises, des coups, qu'elle ne connaissait pas quelques jours auparavant. Mais le Léviathan se battait aussi très bien. Elle aurait voulu savoir comment le tuer efficacement, d'un coup, d'un pouvoir mais elle n'avait pas reçu la formation de Nathanael. La chasseuse se retrouva finalement sur le sol et le Léviathan était prêt à la manger toute crue quand Nate arriva derrière lui et lui fit subir le même sort qu'à l'autre Léviathan. Dick Roman restait là à les observer. Ce super ange, l'homme, était très fort. Mais la volonté et la rage d'Amy pouvaient tout gâcher. Nate aida Amy à se relever et tous deux se tournèrent vers Dick.

- On est pas prêt pour lui Amy…murmura Nate.

- Tu as raison…

Amy se mit alors à courir et sortit enfin de l'entrepôt, Nate la suivit en soupirant.

Sur le parking de l'entrepôt, Dean, Sam et Bobby se débattaient toujours. L'un des Léviathans était décapité, au sol. Sam et Dean s'occupaient du deuxième à coup de produit ménager et essayaient tant bien que mal de le décapiter. Sam y parvint finalement et Dean releva les yeux à l'instant propice pour voir Amy sortir de l'entrepôt accompagné d'un beau blond. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils puis se détendit en croisant le regard d'Amy. La jeune femme lui sourit, elle se sentait mieux. Dean et elle se regardèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des jours. Sam et Bobby observèrent Nate s'avançait vers les cadavres des Léviathans et y mettre le feu de ses doigts.

- Impressionnant…murmura Sam.

Bobby leva alors les yeux vers Amy et aperçut Dick arrivait dans son dos en braquant un pistolet.

- Attention ! s'écria le vieux chasseur en se précipitant.

Il bouscula Amy qui tomba sur le sol au moment où Dick tirait.

- Non !

Bobby tomba à son tour, son front se mit à saigner. Le Dr Gaines arriva sur ce fait et persuada Dick de se retirer dans l'entrepôt en voyant s'avancer Nate dangereusement vers eux. Dean et Sam se précipitèrent sur Bobby, Amy était déjà à son chevet, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

- Bobby, non….

- Ça va aller Amy…toussa Bobby. Tu me l'as promis…

- Oui…ça va aller…

- Vite, faut aller à l'hôpital…

Sam et Dean portèrent le chasseur jusqu'à l'Impala. Amy se releva et se tourna vers Nate qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Aide-nous ! Soigne-le, fais quelque chose !

- Je n'ai pas cette capacité Amy et vous, vous ne l'avez pas encore développé !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « tu ne l'as pas » ?

- Je vous expliquerai mais pour l'heure, Annabella m'appelle, je dois aller au Sanctuaire. Et vous devriez vous aussi.

- Amy, dépêche-toi ! cria Dean.

Amy observa Sam mettre Bobby à l'arrière de l'Impala et Dean l'observer. Elle hésita, se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Nate, vers Dean et encore une fois vers Nate. Dean crut que sa femme allait les planter là une nouvelle fois.

- Je suis désolée Nate…Pas maintenant.

Amy courra vers l'Impala et serra Dean dans ses bras. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la Chevrolet que Nate observa filer à la vitesse de la lumière dans la nuit profonde.

Amy traversa le long couloir de l'hôpital qui allait de la machine à café à la salle d'attente des urgences. Quand elle revint dans cette salle, elle vit un des médecins de l'équipe qui s'occupait de Bobby repartir vers la salle de réanimation, laissant les deux frères le visage baissé. La chasseuse s'approcha et posa les trois gobelets de café sur la table basse qui était devant eux avant de demander :

- Alors…Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le médecin ?

- Ils ne peuvent pas retirer la balle pour le moment…Il faut attendre.

Amy soupira et Dean la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois, la serrant fort. Les frères Winchester en subissaient beaucoup trop. Ils venaient juste de presque la perdre elle et voilà que c'était au tour de Bobby d'être entre la vie et la mort. C'était dur pour Amy également. Elle serra Dean aussi fort qu'il la serrait et sentit l'odeur si délicate de son cou. Elle s'écarta finalement, fit quelques pas dans la salle pendant que Sam s'asseyait en soupirant et en observant la jeune femme. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il sentait vraiment que quelque chose avait changé en elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le cadet des Winchester vit sur son visage qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

- Amy…commença-t-il.

- Je dois y aller…chuchota finalement Amy.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean. Où tu vas encore ?

- Je peux pas rester ici à attendre qu'il…faut que je…

- Que quoi ? C'est ta faute tout ça !

- Dean, soupira Sam.

- Sam tais-toi ! Amy, si t'étais pas partie seule combattre les Léviathans, on n'en serait pas là !

- Je vous ai rien demandé, je me débrouillais très bien sans vous ! Et je n'étais pas toute seule !

- Oh oui parlons-en, c'était qui ce malabar blond ?

- Nathanael, mon bras droit.

- Ton…J'y crois pas ! C'est à cause de toi si on en est là alors le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de rester !

Amy s'approcha lentement de Dean et l'observa. Son visage était neutre. Pourtant, elle frappa Dean de toutes ses forces, un coup de poing impressionnant de la part d'une jeune femme. Amy secoua sa main en grimaçant mais ne montra pas à quel point elle pouvait avoir mal.

- Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si TU m'avais fait confiance dès le début mais si c'est comme ça que tu me vois, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à faire ici…

- Non, Amy…tenta Sam en se relevant pour essayer de la dissuader.

Mais la chasseuse avait déjà disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes. Enfin la super ange.

Le Dr Gaines regardait deux « infirmiers » se débarrassaient des restes des Léviathans qui avaient trépassé plus tôt dans la nuit, les bras croisés. Il soupira. Dick était reparti et il était loin d'être satisfait. Il était au courant des expériences ratés du Docteur et lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus droit à l'erreur. L'incident de sécurité qui s'était déroulé peu de temps après n'avait évidemment pas joué en sa faveur. Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit à la volée. La même jeune femme qui était déjà là plus tôt entra de nouveau, mais son visage et son regard étaient différents. Ses yeux brillaient de flammes bleues. Les deux infirmiers se précipitèrent vers elle mais elle les bloqua tous les deux d'un simple signe de la main et les envoya valser contre un mur. Ils se relevèrent aussitôt mais la jeune femme réitéra son geste et les bloqua de nouveau sur place. Mais cette fois, au lieu de les envoyer contre le mur, elle se mit à serrer le point, serrant leur gorge en même temps. Les deux Léviathans suffoquaient. Elle tourna son regard vers le Dr Gaines et lui sourit soudain d'un air très intriguant.

- Oups, dit-elle.

Elle laissa alors brusquement ouvrir son poing et les deux infirmiers explosèrent sous le regard choqué du Dr Gaines. La jeune femme s'approcha alors doucement du Docteur. Le Léviathan recula sous la surprise et la peur mais fut bloqué par un mur dans son dos. La super ange s'approcha encore et regarda Gaines dans les yeux.

- Ecoutez-moi bien Docteur…J'ai un message pour Dick Roman.

- Ou…Oui. Je vous écoute.

- Racontez-lui ça et dîtes-lui que si mon ami, que dis-je, si mon père Bobby meurt…Ce sera lui le prochain sur la liste des Léviathans en bouillie, c'est clair ?

- Très clair, répondit difficilement le Dr Gaines.

- Parfait.

La jeune femme tapota la joue de Gaines avant de partir et de disparaître dans la nuit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le Léviathan respira enfin de nouveau, surpris mais heureux d'être toujours en vie. Amy Woods venait de franchir un cap.

A SUIVRE

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
